The Burnt Legs of Regina Mills
by Chevonne Lane
Summary: Okay, so this if my first is M rated from start, there is swearing and sexual nature, and if you don't like swan queen, please don't read. I'd love to hear your feedback. I don't own the characters they're ABCs. Guys, I'm taking a break, I'm stuck. Feel free to help send me a message.I'm writing another fic ATM and planned it out so i dont get stuck again, take a look :)
1. The Awkward Moment

'Oh fuck Emma!' Regina cried in complete pleasure.

'Mmm, you love it when I fuck you hard with my fingers don't you, you dirty little bitch!'

'Fuck... Emma! Please!' Regina begged for the blonde woman to let her crash over the wave of ecstacy.

'Answer me Regina! You love it Don't you?'

'Mmm... Yeah, please!' Regina muffled.

'Louder! I want everyone in Storybrooke to hear you! Madame mayor!'

'I fucking love it when you fuck me like this with your fingers Sheriff, when you make me cum so hard that I black out!' She screamed needing that release while Emma pumped her fingers extremely slowly inside of her, bringing her just on the verge of cumming, not yet finding the release.

'Please Emma I want you to make me cum!' Regina begged. And with that Emma pumped her fingers in and out of Regina five times the speed of earlier making sure to stoke her Gspot on each thrust. Regina threw her head back in pleasure, her back arching, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

'Regina?' A muffled sound called.

'Fuck, Emma don't stop, I'm going to cu-'

'REGINA? Are you okay?!'

'FUCK! I mean... Miss swan, what are you doing in my office!' Regina was most certainly busted! Her face began to pinken from embarrassment, there was no way Emma would be that oblivious as to what she was dreaming about... Again!

'I heard strange cries and wondered if you were okay.'

_maybe I've got away with it_ was all Regina could think

'But it seems that you were very much all right Madame mayor!' Emma quirked her brow, challengingly, she knew exactly what the mayor was dreaming about.

'Miss swan, I am trying to get on with my work! You should do the same!'

'Come on Regina! we both know full well that you were sleeping on the job and we both know that is not very professional! Is it?'

'You are deluded Miss Swan! Now get back to work!'

'Oh so I'm the deluded one?' Regina knew exactly what the blonde was trying to get at but she was not going to be fooled.

'Now! miss swan! Get to work!'

'Oh for fucks'ake Regina, are you kidding me?'

'Excuse me Miss Swan? Watch your language, I'm in my right mind to fire you right now!' The mayor smirked satisfied to be holding control of the situation somehow.

'But... you wouldn't,' Emma grinned.

'Oh? And why is that?' Regina endured wondering where this conversation was going.

'Because I know your secret...' Emma spoke in a sing-song,

'And what secret would that be, Swan?' Regina remarked agitated now at the Blondes snide comments.

Emma was now becoming frustrated 'Oh come on Regina! You were just dreaming about it!' She paused _to add effect_ she thought, until carrying on, 'you are a horny bitch Regina! It must of been like 200 years or something like-'

But she was cut of by The enraged brunette 'How dare you be so crude and vile!' Regina screeched, the rage building up in her body causing her blood to boil. 'Get out of my office! NOW!' The blonde just stood shellshocked at the brunette not knowing exactly what to do even though Regina's instructions were VERY clear. 'I said OUT!' She paused, 'NOW!'

Ad with that the blonde left, making sure to take especially long to leave, to show the brunette that she is not in any way scared of her. She then slammed the door as hard as she could to express her anger, causing Regina to scream and hit the table in fury, which in turn caused a coffee cup to fall into her lap,

'Fuck! Shit! Bastard! Twat! Bitch! You whore of a cup of coffee!' She screeched in pain as the coffee scolded her inner thighs as the door quietly opened and a head peered through the crack in the door.

'Regina, I know you hate me right now, well... More than normal but... Are you-okay?'

'No. No I am not alright actually, my legs are burning!'

Emma couldn't help but think *yeah, because of your arousal!* 'umm, what happened? Regina... Are you?-'

'No I am NOT crying, how absurd!' Regina tried sounding strong while blinking back tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

Emma didn't hesitate, she plunged the the door, fully entering and lunged toward the brunette, 'let me have a look!' Panic overtook her voice as she asked for reassurance of the mayors pain.

'Leave me alone.'

'Let me look!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'Why?'

'Because...'

'Miss Swan,' Regina warned, 'because why?!'

'Because-'

'Miss Swan!' Regina managed to choke out, refusing to let herself cry.

'Okay, because as much as what we argue, and as much as I don't show it, I do care about you! And not just because your Henry's mother too but because since the day I met you I have felt some kind of connection to you, and I've hiding it but I just can't anymore, I need to know that you are okay, plea-'

'Emma?' Regina wasn't sure what to say to the blonde who had literally poured her heart out to her,

'Please Regina, just let me take a look?'

'Umm okay... Thank-you'

Emma walked to the desk and knelt down between the legs of the brunette and began rolling her suit-pants up, Regina winced in pain 'are you okay Regina? Am I hurting you?' Emma whispered softly, panicking about whether she had hurt the mayor anymore than she hurt in the first place.

'No it's fine.' Regina winced as as Emma peeled the trousers further up her legs.

_god her legs are like heaven! They are silky smooth and an amazing olive tone! Stop it Emma!_

'Umm... Regina?'

'Yes?'

'Your going to have to take of your pants,'

'You'd like that would you...' _did I just say that_ Regina thought 'I mean, WHAT! WHY?!'

Emma cleared her throat 'umm, because I can't get to the burns just by rolling up your trousers Regina, they are too tight! And if we don't get them off, they will stick to your legs and then that will be far more painful to take them off! We need to get some burn cream to put on them, I have some at my place, we could go there to get it but you need to take your pants off so that I can asses the damage to your skin. I'm assuming 3rd degree burns but I don't actually know until I have seen the burns fully, but if they are really bad, I will have to take you to the hospital to see doctor Whale'

'No! We are not going to doctor Whale!' Regina warned through fear, she had always hated hospitals.

Emma sensed the fear in her words as much as she tried hiding it and replied with a simple 'okay.'

'Thank you, so how are we going to do this? Because it hurts to try to stand.' Regina questioned, hoping she wouldn't be put though much more pain.

'Umm.. Let me think, okay, I've got it, stay seated but lift your legs in front of yourself, then I can just slip them off? Would that be okay?'

'Okay, do you promise not to look?'

'Regina, were both women, we have the same parts.' Emma reassured but Regina stayed silent and blushed, 'we'll that is unless you have a dick...'

'Miss Swan! Watch your language you filthy potty mouth! And no I do not, I'm pretty sure we have the same bodily parts!'

Emma reached down 'ohh your pretty sure?' And began undoing Regina's pantsuit so that she could slip them off easier when she was interrupted by hands slapping her away 'Miss swan, I would appreciate if you were to stop flirting with me and I can undo my trousers myself thank you'

'Hey! I was not flirti-'

'Yes you were! Okay their undone, you can slip them off now.'

_caught red-handed_ Emma thought as she began slowly sliding the trousers down the brunettes legs when Regina quickly cupped her sex to prevent Emma being able to see anything 'Regina, like I said before, we both have the same body parts, you don't have to be shy about anything! I'm not going to judge you.'

The mayor blushed and stated quietly 'yes you will.'

'Regina, I don't care if you, well let's say for example, haven't shaved for a while and it's a bit of a jungle going on down there-'

'Eww!'

'Its just an example! I'm not saying that's what it is!'

'I know but still! Eww! That's gross!' Regina then began laughing, and not just any laugh, she was screeching, which in turn made Emma begin laughing at the mayors contagious squeal. It eased some of the tension that had built up around them 'I'm like a teenager, being grossed out by finding their first pube!' This caused Emma to smack the desk with laughter which in turn cause Regina to snort, loudly.

'OMG! What was that?' Regina asked, bringing both of her hands to her mouth in shock.

'Umm Regina...?' Emma blushed looking at the brunette who was still sat in the chair, oblivious to the fact that she had moved her hands from in between her legs.

'Oh fuck!' Regina's face shone bright red from embarrassment.

Oooooo... So what do you think it is?... Have a guess, leave it in the reviews, I'd love to hear your ideas!

I hope to update soon! I love you guys!

Peace out and don't forget to review it really helps me out! :*


	2. What's Hiding Underneath

Chapter 2

*shes not wearing any underwear?... Oh fuck! Seriously?!* Emma thought as she could feel the sight of the picture perfect woman in front of her hit her straight to the core.

'Regina, you do know that your not wearing any-'

'Yes Miss Swan! I am very much aware! My washing machine has broken okay? Hence the fact I asked you specifically not to look!' Regina's face was so red that she was sure she could resemble Clifford the big red dog!

'Im sorry but it's a bit hard when it's right in my face!' Emma chuckled.

'Miss Swan! This is not funny! Can we just get this over and done with please?'

'Okay, and plus... Is it okay to say, there is absolutely nothing that you should be embarrassed about I mean... Wow! Like how the fuck do you get it that smooth-looking?!' Emma questioned pulling the trousers past the mayors knees revealing horrific looking burns causing the mayor to gasp and bite her lip in pain to avoid screaming out in shock.

'Shit! Regina are you okay, don't look! There not very umm, pretty.' Emma became panicked at the sight of the burns, they covered most of her thighs and some of the trouser material had stuck to her skin.

'Oh my god!' Regina gasped at the sight,

'I told you not to look!' Emma shouted.

'So did I dear!' Regina spoke back sarcastically, 'Emma... I'm not feeling too goo-' the brunette became drowsy.

'Fuck! Regina! Are you okay?' By this time Emma had no idea what to do, she paced for at least two minutes wondering as to what to do with the half naked sex goddess that was sat unconscious in her throne of a chair.

'Ah-ha!' Emma exclaimed to the empty room and then realizing how stupid she must look. 'Okay, I'm just going to wrap you in this throw that was on the sofa of your office, I hope you don't mind Regina, well it wouldn't matter anyway because there's nothing you can do about it now.' Emma was speaking to herself in the moment of panic, she wrapped the brunette up like a cocoon in the blanket 'okay, now that you're wrapped up in the throw, I'm going to lift you... I hope your not heavy? I don't think you would be, but then again I'm lifting you dead weight so you're probably a lot heavier than what you would be when awake. Emma, you're over thinking this for fuck sake! Just pick her up!' And with that, Emma picked Regina up in one foul swoop, swinging her up into her arms, bridal style.

Walking to the door, Emma realized she had no clue where Regina had placed her keys so she couldn't take her back to the mansion. 'Well, it looks like your going to have to come back to my place then you little cutie! Oh shit, wait... If you were awake right now, you'd throttle me for calling you cute, but I can't help it, I mean, look at you!'

'Emma, are you talking to yourself?' Regina mumbled.

**thump!**

Regina startled Emma causing her to panic and walk quicker, forgetting the other woman was in her arms, she tried walking straight through the door frame but was prevented by the fact that she hit the half conscious woman on the head via walking straight into the door frame.

'Oh shit!' Emma cussed when she saw the other woman was knocked out again, 'fuck seriously Regina? Why did you have to wake up then?!' She ranted while opening her car to put the half naked woman into her car. 'Okay, so the strap goes over there and then plugs in there' she commentated everything until she reached her and Mary Margret's flat.

She walked fast through the house with the still half naked woman in her arm before placing her gently upon her double Bed that was in the middle of her room.

Emma removed the blanket that was hiding the mayor 'oh fuck! Why do you have to be so goddamn sexy, woman!' She folded the blanket beside the brunette before walking through the floor covered in clothes to get to her on-suite bathroom.

Opening the cabinet, Emma found the burn cream after emptying the contents across the floor.

'Emma, are you there?' A drowsy voice called from her bedroom,

'Hey gorgeous, your awake! Stay where you are, I'm just bringing the burn cream.'

'Okay... Emma? Did you just call me-' Regina slurred.

'Yes I did, got a problem with the truth?' Having Regina still half conscious had some advantages for Emma, she was finally the one to be in control.

'No, I suppose. Emma, my legs hurt, why do they hurt?' Regina asked completely bewildered,

'Regina, you burnt yourself with your boiling hot coffee, hence the burn cream' Emma stated softly walking over to the brunette.

'Oh, okay, be gentle okay? Its really hurting me.' Regina was acting unusual and made Emma suspect a concussion perhaps.

Emma began slowly rubbing the mayors burnt thighs with the ointment feeling Regina's thighs twitch in pain underneath her every move. 'Im sorry.' She kept repeating every time the brunette flinched.

'There we go, all done, it should be feeling better now, right?' Worry overtook Emma at the thought she may be causing more pain than was at all intended.

'Much better thank you, Emma'

'Hold up... Only just realized you have been calling me Emma this whole time?!' This surprised the blonde as she had never been referred to by her first name when it came to Regina, she felt as if the were finally, the other woman was accepting her.

'Yeah, I guess I have been.' Regina chuckled quietly to herself, at the fact that the blonde was so easily surprised.

A silence fell between the two and Emma watched as the brunette began drifting off to sleep, she checked the time, 21:30 it was late.

'Umm Regina?'

'Mmm?' Regina mumbled with her eyes closed.

'I think you may have a concussion, I would like to keep an eye on you, to make sure that you are okay, because I'd hate for something bad to-'

'Okay, okay I get it, I will stay! Help me get in the duvet then, it hurts to bend my legs.' She acted as if impatient, but secretly she was happy to have someone by her to take care of her, even if it's only for a little while.

Emma was unbelievably surprised at this and replied rather anxiously with 'so you're okay sharing the bed with me then?'

'Oh for god sake Emma! We are both grown ups, we can handle a teenage sleepover can't we now?'

'Of course we can!' Emma agreed while slipping underneath the covers of her side in the bed.

There was a long silence that enveloped the two women before Emma spoke quietly, her voice raspy will tiredness 'umm... Regina, the central heating is broken and it's kind of cold... Do you mind if I?'

'Okay... As long as you're careful of my legs'

Emma scooted up toward the mayor and wrapped her arms and legs around her 'woah, woah, WOAH! Emma, are you naked?!'

'No! I have underwear on! God Regina, who do you think I am?!'

'Well in my mind, that is naked!' Regina snarked.

'Wait... But you aren't wearing any underwear, are you Regina! So were even!'

'I have a reason for that, plus I am wearing a shirt and that is covering my body, I'm not completely bare!' Regina aggressively pushed Emma.

'Can we just sleep please? She had had enough of the fighting and bickering that went on between the two of them.

The silence enveloped the two women yet again when Emma began drawing circles on the mayors back until she fell asleep.

'Regina,' Emma whispered softly, 'I think I've fallen in love with you. I just haven't ever had the opportunity to say it.' She whispered even quieter than before thinking the brunette to be asleep, before falling asleep herself.

A silent tear rolled down the mayors cheek before she herself drifted off to the world of sub-consciousness.

TBC...


	3. Sell By Date

Okay, Hey guys, I am back, hoping that I haven't kept you waiting too long!

So... I've had a disaster... I broke my laptop so now I have no way of uploading at home, so I'm currently using my aunties mac to upload this chapter as it was already on the site, I will be getting it sorted ASAP and it shouldn't effect the updates of the story!

For my first FanFic, I'm happy to say it's doing pretty well I think, you seem to be enjoying it, and keep following, faving and reviewing please, it helps me a lot to know what you guys want! I'm not 100% sure where I want this story to go yet, so any ideas would also be cool if you want to PM anything I'm always here to listen and you can also contact me via my Tumblr: vonnieelanee  
Much love to all readers and dont forget to drop a review please! I love you all! Chevonne! xox

'Emma!' Regina silently nudged the blonde, 'Emma...'

'Mmm... Regina! Right there' she muffled.'

'MISS SWAN!' Regina screeched in protest,

'Holy shit! Fuck balls, dick milk, mother fucking-'

'LANGUAGE YOU LITTLE IMP!'

'Shit sor- I mean, sorry...' Emma blushed bright red, realizing that the mayor must know what she was dreaming about.

'That's quite alright dear, I suppose I must of scared you, but other matters are more pressing than your little sexual desires!' Regina felt slightly relieved that it is not just her who is having sexual fantasies about the pair.

Regina heard snoring again and realized that the blonde had fallen asleep, yet again.

'MISS SWAN!' She shouted again.

'Shit, Regina please just five more minutes?' The tired blonde whined,

'Oh, stop being such a drama queen, I let you sleep till half seven!'

'Half seven?' This got the blondes attention 'but Regina, that's earlier than the time I wake up for work in the mornings!'

'Which is why you're always late to work, which therefor means all the times you've said and I quote, my roommate was ill and I had to take her to the doctors who of which I must say, I haven't seen in the time I've been here-'

'Shes at her boyfriends,' Emma tried interrupting.

'Let me Finnish Miss Swan, how about the time that you said I had to take my puppy into the vets for an emergency check up-'

'Okay, that one was a little white lie but that's the only time,'

'I am in my right mind to fire you over that miss swan!'

'But you wouldn't though would you?'

'No, I wouldn't.'

'You wouldn't because- wait, did you say you wouldn't?' Emma wondered if she had heard the woman right.

'Yes miss swan, that's what I said! You're a good worker and would make a great personal assistant...' Regina paused.

'Wait, what?' Emma screeched over-joyed.

'Miss Swan...' Regina paused for effect 'I am asking you to be my PA, I have been debating it for a while now.' She stopped when hearing the blonde squeal in delight as she then grabbed the brunette into a tight embrace, jumping atop of her and straddling her hips and yelling 'thank you so much!' In her face when the brunette realized she was in excruciating pain 'OUCH SHIT EMMA, my legs! I'm so sorry!' Regina covered her mouth violated at the fact she had just cussed.

'Oh, crap! I'm so sorry Regina,' the blonde panicked, jumping off of Regina.

'That's quite alright dear, it was just the initial shock to be honest,' Regina tried reassuring noting that the blonde woman who was now seated between her spread legs with such a guilt ridden facial expression, it just broke her heart 'Emma, come on, it's fine!'

'No it's not Regina, it's totally out of line! I mean I know we fight all the time and work is sometimes like a battlefield because of us arguing but I would never do anything to purposefully physically harm you!' Emma sighed and looked away from Regina.

'But what about that time that you chucked that burrito at me...?' Regina chuckled quietly at the memory remembering that it was not funny at the time.

'I didn't know the chef had over cooked them and they had gone hard so it was NOT intended to break your cheek bone!' She tried justifying.

'But if you hadn't thrown it you wouldn't of got that broken nose.' Regina chuckled even harder at the memory of them both in A&amp;E but then realized Emma looked even more guilt struck at the memory, 'Emma, I'm messing with you, trying to have a laugh, but well I don't normally do that kind of thing, so I guess I'm not really good at it, I don't really have many friends and I have no family so I guess it's weird to have someone I can call a friend, I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway.' Emma looked up at her and smiled shyly.

'I'm your friend?' She asked quietly.

'Well, if that's okay with you?' Regina smiled softly.

'Yes! Thank you Regina! I'm more than happy to be your friend, and I am truly sorry for throwing that burrito at you and for whacking your head on the door frame when I was carrying you to my apartment-' Emma paused realising she had put her foot in it with Regina all over again.

'You did what?' The brunette squeaked.

'I mean- um- I'm sorry Regina I didn't mean to, I was just- trying to help-' Regina bust out into a fit of hysterical giggles, screeching with laughter before Emma joined in realizing she was being teased by the cheeky brunette.

As the laughter died down Regina noticed that Emma looked guilty yet again and she involuntarily scooted closer and holing the blonde in an embrace to assure her that she was fine and was truly not hurt. She rubbed Emma's back in reassurance and whispered 'Emma I'm fine I promise you, I'm fine okay?'

And all Emma could muster out was a chocked 'mmm...' To confirm.

Regina cleared her throat realising that she was still holding the blonde in an embrace and said, 'right, let's get dressed.' Regina stood from the bed forgetting that she was half naked and turned to face the blonde.

'Umm... What the fuck Regina?' Emma asked beginning to panic yet again.

'Gosh, it's not like you've never seen me only in a top before miss swan.' Regina sighed.

'No... Umm Regina it's not that, it's your legs-' she paused as the brunette looked down at her burnt thighs and screamed, 'THEIR GREEN!'

'Don't panic umm... I'm sure we can sort this out- umm...'

Emma reached for the burn cream searching for answers 'maybe there's a side effect that on here-'

'WHAT?! That turns people green, oh I'm sure there is!'

'Okay Regina I know you're the queen of sarcasm but seriously? Now is not the time!'

'What is the use by date on that thing?' Regina inquired.

The blonde turned the tube of cream over and looked at the date label, 'uhhh-'

'Emma! Spit it out! What is it?!'

'Umm, well this tube says use by 1983...'


	4. Insulting

Okay... So I decided to have a fast, very fast update because this is a short chapter and I am not sure if I will be able to update next week due to my fucking broken laptop I will try to get back to my aunties to sort some chapters out for you guys ASAP! Any Mistakes are my own, I'm sorry hehe.

Loads of love Chevonne xox

well I suck! Only just found out that that button is how you get the line up :') Haha! Feel free to laugh at my stupidity! xD

* * *

'1980 fucking 3 Emma!' She shrieked loud enough for only dogs to hear.

'Regina...' Emma tried,

'No! Save it Emma! I don't want to hear it!'

'Please don't hate me Regina, I didn't know-' Emma hung her head in shame and disappointment in herself.

'Emma, look I don't hate you, I'm just angry, well not even angry just umm... Well I guess I'm a little scared...' Regina admitted quietly.

'Okay, well what are we going to do?' Emma asked sincerely,

'We?'

'Well I caused this didn't I? I'm not just going to leave you to deal with it by yourself! I am taking full responsibility for the situation!'

'Oh? Right, okay well, I don't know... I've never had to deal with anything like this before'

'Well, the best idea would be the A&amp;E department, which means hospital-'

'No! We are not going anywhere near a hospital. There must be something else that we can do Emma- please?' Fear rushed through the brunette as she began hyperventilating at the thought of having to go to hospital.

'Okay, okay, no hospital,' Emma heard the panic in the older woman's voice and tried reassuring her yet not fully understanding why she freaked out every time the blonde mentioned them going to the hospital 'have you got anything that might help at home then, because I didn't see anything when I emptied the medicine drawer and to be honest, as we have seen, I have no idea how long Mary-Margret has had that stuff in there for-'

'Clearly. I may have some ointment at home to disinfect the burns.'

'Great! Let's go, the blonde jumped up putting a new pair of freshly washed drainpipe tight skinny legged black jeans and a black vest top when she was stopped.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Regina called looking down at her half naked body.

'Oh right.' Emma chucked 'umm here are some sweatpants, they're the best things I have, everything else is skin tight.' She threw a grey pair of track suit trousers toward the brunette woman and went back to clothing herself.

'Eww!' Regina mock gagged, 'you expect me to wear this?! What are you thinking?' Disgust rippled through her voice.

'Seriously?'

'Look, I'm not going to walk around like I've been living in a gutter.' She paused before carrying on, 'umm... No offence.'

'Geez! Thanks Regina, just put them on, all you're going to be doing is getting into the car and then getting out of the car! Your not going on a fashion parade, plus: I stole those trousers from Burberry, so it's not like you will be wearing anything from a charity shop!' Regina seemed less upset at the fact that the trousers had a brand name that she was familiar with.

'Umm... Emma, could I borrow some unvvvvvv' Regina muffled.

'Some what?'

'Unvvvvvv' she repeated.

'Regina, what the fuck is unvvvvv?'

'Undervvv' Regina tried.

'Spit it out woman! What are you saying?'

'SOME UNDERWEAR EMMA! SOME FUCKING UNDERWEAR!'

'Jesus! Why didn't you just fucking say? Yes, you can borrow some, why do you get so uptight about this kind of thing? Even after I've seen all of your vagina!'

'Well I wasn't brought up in the foster system, with no respect for myself!' Regina spoke before she thought, 'Emma, I didn't mean to say that, I was just angry-'

'Save it Regina! Please, just forget that you even said it okay.' She threw a pair of underwear from her knicker drawer purposefully picking up a pair of women's Y-fronts to give to the brunette, 'here' was all she said before leaving the woman alone in her room.

'Okay...' The Brunette replied thoroughly disappointed in herself

Regina paced the bedroom for a while pissed off at the fact she had been so vile toward the blonde even though she had done nothing but help her. 'Why do you have to be so uptight Regina.' She kept asking herself.

She sat on the edge of the bed and began putting the underwear on, she slipped it up her silky olive toned legs before realizing that it was going to hurt when pulling them over her thighs where the burns were situated. She gritted her teeth before quickly pulling them up and over the burns, 'OUCH!' She screamed, and Emma came running 'shit, Regina, are you okay?' Even after what the brunette had said, she still cared for her.

'I should be fine, oh and Emma?'

'Yeah?'

'I really am sorry.' She spoke sincerely.

'I know.'

* * *

TBC...

OOOO... I like this new line thingy I figured out :') gosh, I'm easily amused!  
So how do you think Emma's taken that rather harsh insult?... Leave me a review :D xox


	5. Operation Swan Queen

Okay so I'm using my aunties Mac again haha!  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it is by far my favorite yet.  
Somebody asked me if this story is AU and my answer is yes, I guess slightly although it is set in Storybrooke :)

Any mistakes are my own, I hope there isn't many though!  
Please leave a review :)  
Much love xXx

* * *

Chapter 5.

The blonde and brunette were sat in the yellow bug debating on how the hell Regina was going to get into her company unnoticed, Emma spoke first:

'Okay, I call this operation Swan Queen.' Regina laughed in response,

'Sounds like something my, never mind. Why Swan Queen?'

Emma put on a mock TV presenter voice, 'Emma swan and the Queen of the company working side by side, to tackle the giant mission of, getting the Mario mansion keys at the end of the level!' Emma was super chuffed at her imagination and grinned at the brunette who just started at her smiling.

'The Mario mansion?' Regina scoffed before hysterically laughing causing Emma to hit her hands on the dashboard in in turn, Regina snorted. 'Again?! You are little miss piggy aren't you!' Emma chuckled receiving a punch to her arm before Regina began laughing yet again. Emma hit the dashboard even harder this time, tears rolling down her cheeks.

*********BANG!********

The airbag inflated, choking the women, forcing them out of the car. They both stood looking at the car before Regina spoke softly, 'you're an idiot!'

'Oh shut up miss snorty!' Emma chuckled quietly receiving another punch to the arm.

'So what now?' The brunette asked still smiling at the past events.

'I say, we run in, get the keys and bail, unnoticed!'

'Okay! Your plan better work' Regina said with a wink.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Emma began humming the mission impossible theme tune when skulking around the corridors with Regina behind her in a rather ridiculous excuse for a disguise that Emma said were 'classic joke shop glasses.' Regina has absolutely no idea why on earth she went along with this whole plan of Emma's, but she some what enjoyed having a bit if fun, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much, if she had ever laughed this much at all.

Emma was darting round the door frames of people's offices holding what she called a finger gun that was just a gun sign of her hands.

As they neared the door to Regina's office Emma sung the chorus 10 times louder 'dododoooo, dododooo, dododooo, duna!' Causing Regina to muffle her laughter in the sleeve of her blazer.

Emma was now 3 foot away from Regina's door and decided to carry on singing but incorporate some of her 'skillful' moves, so she did a sidewards roll on the floor, but lost control and didn't stop, causing her to smash into Regina's door, swinging it open, by this time Regina is doubled over with laughter, trying to contain her noise. As she too got to the door, she helped up the blonde woman who too was trying to stifle her laughter. But when they both looked up, they both noticed that the board room to the left of Regina's office was full with all of the staff. 'Oh shit!' Regina who was now like Emma, ducked down, just realized that today was a staff meeting day, so sneaking in and out should be simple.

'Okay, let's just get into my office, get the keys and get out.' Regina whispered, not taking her eyes off of the door to the meeting room.

Emma ran into the room, leaving Regina as the look out.

'Okay, got them.' She whispered, 'now let's get the fuck out of here!'

They began running, still crouched when they heard a door open...

'Stop right there!' Somebody shouted from behind causing them to both mutter various curses under their breath.

'Run!' Emma shouted.

'Do you not think I'm trying Emma! I have burnt thighs and I'm in heels!'

'I did offer you some other shoes!' Emma replied simply.

'They were awful, but noes not the time, let's get out of here!'

They neared the exit when the security guard saw them and began chasing them.

'Shit Emma let's get out of here!'

'No shit Regina!' Emma thought for a second, 'we can't take my car, the airbag, we have to take yours!'

'Oh yeah, crap!'

'I said stop right there!' The security guard boomed.

The two women made a brake for it, out the revolving doors, onto the street, up the road and round the corner to the private car park, not once turning back. They both jumped into the car and Regina put her foot on the pedal, the drive was long but seemed shorter as well as entertaining.

The car was filled with laughter and talk about the balding security guard.

'Thanks for today Emma! I had fun.'

'Really?' Emma seemed surprised, 'me too!'

* * *

I can sense sexual tension... What do you think?


	6. Meeting The Family

Fuck.

I can't even begin to explain, guess what?! My laptop is still not fixed! So I had to take 2 trains to come to my aunties and unfortunately with GCSE exams and dancing I've had no time to get away, which really friggin sucks!

And I am soooo, sooooo sorry for not updating, I promise I will NOT leave it this long again! I hope you guys are still sticking with me :(

If anyone would like updates on my life, see what I look like and what's been going on, I recently made an Instagram account:

chevonnelane :D So you can follow me there :)

Anyways... Ive made you wait long enough now and I don't wanna give anything away but...  
I think youre gonna really like this chapter... ;)

Chapter 6

* * *

'Do you want some help out the car?' Emma asked as she rounded the black Mercedes Benz.

'I'm not 60 Emma, I don't need help to wipe my own arse,' Regina chuckled.

'I didn't ask if you needed help wiping your arse, I asked if you needed help out if the car.' The blonde smirked at her comeback taking a mental note of the brunette rolling her eyes.

'Why do you have to be so pedantic? And no, I'm fine thank you, although... You can carry my bag' Regina smirked.

Emma returned an eye roll and a loud huff 'yes mum...' She laughed as did the brunette.

As they excited the garage and walked along the driveway to the entrance, Emma noticed a small looking boy with short dark hair the same color as Regina's and she wondered who was standing outside her house. It wasn't long before she noticed another person sat on the porch next to the boy, she was blonde and seemed as if she was quite tall. 'Regina?'

'Mmm...?'

'There are some people sat outside your house?' Emma was bewildered.

'Ahh yes, no time for explaining now.' She spoke quickly before they were within speaking distance with the two 'strangers'.

'Where the hell were you last night?! I was dropping Henry off home from school, like you had asked me to, saying you'd be home late and you were not here! This is not on Regina! You just left your son stranded!' The woman spoke with a tone of aggression.

Emma muttered under her breath 'son?' But she was soon hushed by Regina.

'Kathryn, this is Emma. Emma this is Kathryn.' Regina spoke formally while both women eyed each other like they were something to eat, and not in a sexy way, in the most aggressive way possible, before Regina carried on, 'I apologize Kathryn about you having to look after my son but something very urgent came up at work and it couldn't of been left plus, I trust you fully with Henry so I knew that he would be completely safe in your hands as you two get along so well!'

Kathryn seemed to change her whole demeanor at this point, she held her head high and Regina knew the compliment had worked.

'Thanks Regina. Anyway, I best be off, I have loads to do! It was nice to meet you Miss Emma.'

'You too Kathryn.' Emma responded.

'Okay, I will see you soon Kathryn, we need to have a girly night soon.' She pecked both of Kathryn's cheeks in a friendly fair well before Emma, Regina and Henry watched the car drive off into the distance.

Regina walked swiftly over to the door and opened it allowing the young boy into the house. He soon disappeared up the stairs leaving his shoes by the door.

'So I guess I should-'

'Did you want to come in?' They both spoke at the same time.

Emma smiled softly and replied 'that would be lovely Regina, thanks.'

They both walked silently into the mansion, Emma behind Regina until they were both in the kitchen. Regina lifted a green box from the cabinet and opened it revealing a vast array of first aid things. Emma noticed the brunette squint her eyes most likely in pain and panicked, 'Regina, are you okay? Is it your legs?'

'I should be fine Emma don't worry although I fear I may need your help getting undressed...'

Emma blushed slightly when she thought about undressing the mayor in other ways, but she was quick to erase that thought from her mind.

'Umm okay, but maybe we shouldn't do that in the kitchen, could you imagine if your son were to walk in and say something like 'mummy why is that lady getting you undressed?' And then he would say to that Kathryn lady 'I caught mummy being undressed in the kitchen by that lady-' Emma was ranting.

'Okay, okay.' Regina chuckled 'my Miss swan, you do have a very wild imagination don't you!' The brunette talked as she walked up the stairs and along the landing. Emma took in the aura of homeliness that was surrounding her, the whole house seemed exquisite, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling every few steps and paintings of Regina and Henry were put up throughout the hallway though Emma did notice nowhere else that she had seen had photos on the walls, maybe an act of privacy Emma thought not realizing she had stopped to take everything in.

'Miss swan, are you alright?' Regina asked looking back at the blonde woman.

'You have a wonderful house Regina!' Emma spoke, her skin tinting a shade of pink.

'Thank you, now come along miss swan, my room is at the end of the hall.' She smiled as the other woman entered her room with an involuntary 'Wow!' The room was decorated to fit the brunettes preferences, and all of the furniture matched and everything was far neater than Emma had ever seen.

'You approve?' Regina joked

'What do you mean do I? It's amazing Regina! Your whole house is just perfection!' Emma blushed realizing how openly she was complimenting the brunette. Regina just smiled as she sat down on the queen-sized bed that was in the middle of the room. She was sat on the side that was opposite the vanity in the corner and Emma assumed that Regina slept that side.

Emma moved to stand in front of Regina to wait for her to give her orders.

'Emma, sorry to do this but, are you okay to take off these for me so I can get to the burns easier to put the ointment-'

'Regina, that's fine, I'm here to help you idiot! You don't have to apologize!' Emma joked but Regina don't seem too amused.

'Miss swan, I have you know that I am not and idiot, I am in a top graded job-' she paused realizing that the blonde was joking and carried on 'ahh... You were joking, well now I am an idiot' she chuckled quietly as Emma nodded softly gesturing to ask if she could undo the brunettes trousers. Regina nodded in response watching the blonde reach down and begin undoing her trousers, she couldn't help sucking in a sharp breath when the blonde but her lip while pulling the trousers off of her legs. They seemed to come off quite easily considering the scale of the burns.

'It doesn't hurt too much, right?' Emma knocked the mayor out of her daydream, she shook her head and replied with, 'no, surprisingly it's not too bad, I think they have scabbed over now.'

'There still umm... Bright green though.' Emma squealed trying to not laugh, all she gained from Regina was a glare.

Emma realized that the brunette was still in her pink women's Y-Fronts and she blushed instantly at the sight of the brunette when she noticed Regina saw her staring. She cleared her throat and picked the ointment up off of the bed, unscrewing the lid and putting the cream onto her hands.

Regina watched as the blonde applied the ointment to her burns and as much as what it should've hurt, it didn't and she was sure that it was just because it was Emma doing it.

Emma looked up into the brunettes eyes hungrily while making sure the ointment was rubbed in thoroughly. She couldn't help herself, she leaned in and captured the brunettes lips with her own, her stomach felt like it was on fire, it felt perfect. But when she finally realized what she had done, she pulled away fast with bright red cheeks 'shit, um I'm sorry Regi-' but she was cut of by the brunette capturing her lips this time. Emma invited the kiss, placing her arms around Regina's neck while Regina laced her fingers into Emma's hair. The kiss was deepened by Regina's tongue begging entrance to the blondes mouth, and she obliged instantly. Both women moaned simultaneously at the sudden warmth that spread across their bodies.

*BEEP BEEP* Emma's phone sounded and she groaned in turn, pulling away again from Regina's soft lips. It was Mary Margret, _great fucking timing MM, what does she want now?_ Emma thought to herself. 'I'm sorry Regina, I have you take this.'

'That's quite alright.' Regina replied half meaning what she said, the other part of her just wanted to keep kissing Emma like her life depended on it.

* * *

OMGGGGG! The kiss finally happened! XD

I'm hoping this makes up for the lack of updates recently! But I'll be updating again soon! :)  
Loads of love Chevonne xox


	7. Crazy Coincidence

Hellooooo people, the new chapter is here, I do apologize if its not that long, but I wanted to put the next part in a different chapter and I'm suffering with writers block for the next chapter which sucks! But I just want it to be good :)  
Please leave a review, I love reading them :)

Okay... guys I missed out a VITAL part of the story line and it was from a lovely review that I read, and I'd just like to thank them (you know who you are) for pointing out the Henry situation! I have now fixed this problem, and I hope it makes more sense now! I got confused even when I was writing it #FacePalm!  
I was in such a big hurry to get the chapter done for you that I rushed it -_- I hope its better now :)

* * *

Chapter 7.

After the phone call Emma was fuming. It was Leroy, he was drunk... AGAIN and knocking old women over for fun while stumbling around town. Emma huffed as she picked up her coat to leave. She looked back at the brunette taking note of how upset she looked Emma walked over to her again 'Regina, I'm really sorry about this, but it's fucking Leroy again and you know how awful he is when he's drunk...' She trailed off searching the brown eyes for a sign of forgiveness.

'Emma, it's okay, now come here.' The brunette spoke softly as she pulled the blonde softly into the final kiss before Emma had to go.

The blondes while body felt as if it was being electrocuted it the best way ever imaginable. Her knees just wanted to give way at the very heat of the brunettes open mouthed kiss.

They both realized that they hadn't taken a breath in far to long so they both slowly and unwillingly prised their lips apart keeping there foreheads touching ever so slightly. Their breathing laboured and panting quietly.

When Emma had caught her breath she whispered trying not to ruin the moment too much 'umm- Regina?' She blushed lightly as the brunettes hummed in questioning. 'Well I was wondering' the blonde continued whispering, 'um... What does this mean?'

'I don't know-' Regina quietly admitted.

Suddenly the phone was off again, but this time the ringtone was different. Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma when her phone began blurting out the words to Mr Hanky The Christmas Poo. The blonde just blushed and gave a quick smile as she answered the phone slowly, to be struck with an instant shout to her eardrums 'Henry?... Yeah, I understand that you want to go on this date or whatever, but can we please talk about this later? okay I've got to go, I have to deal with a drunken Leroy again... Okay, I'll talk to you about this later.'

'don't you listen punk?' Regina spoke outwardly. There was muffling on the phone at the other persons response.

'No, I'm not at my bosses house?' The blonde deeply blushed, scared to be caught out, when Regina suddenly found her voice, 'hey Henry! Don't worry, she wasn't fucking me on the desk!' She spoke while smirking at Emma, watching her squirm uncomfortably.

'Okay Henry, bye. Yes, bye!' Emma quickly pressed the end call button to avoid any more awkwardness, before that Brunette spoke up again quickly 'Sooo... Who's Henry?'

The blonde was still blushing lightly, looking at her feet when she mumbled 'Umm... Well Henry, he's my...' She glanced up to look at Regina who just raised an eyebrow.

'Your Boyfriend?' The brunette accused and Emma took a mental note of that little something that came through her voice as she spoke... was that jealousy she could sense?

'NO! God no! Henry is my adopted son! Well I was also in... Well maybe that's a story for another time?'

'Okay Emma, whenever you're ready, I will listen' Regina spoke sincerely.

'Thank you Regina, and It's crazy how both our son's are called Henry right?!'

'That's exactly what I was thinking!' Regina chuckled lightly as the blonde shifted awkwardly between her two feet, unsure of what exactly to do in her situation, is she to kiss the woman in front of her, or just say goodbye?

Noticing the blonde's awkwardness, Regina stood, slightly taken aback by the sudden pain of her thighs but pushed it aside to embrace the blonde and plant a firm kiss on her crimson lips before speaking 'now go, sort out that dick'head Leroy!' She kissed the blonde on the cheek this time, causing Emma to blush lightly before saying 'I need to go and check that my Henry is doing his homework and not reading comics in his room, I will see the soon?'

'Definitely.' was all the blonde said in return before letting herself out of the house, closing the door behind herself with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

So I sorted that stuff out! Sorry, I was sooo tired when writing this chapter at first, I think I just got muddled! I hope it's better...

See you guys soon! :D

Much love xox


End file.
